RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex
The RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex'''Hobby Japan, September 2013 issue, page 63 (aka '''Phenex) is a mobile suit that appeared in Mobile Suit Gundam UC: One of Seventy Two. It also appears in the manga Mobile Suit Gundam U.C. 0096: Last Sun and the Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn novel. It makes its animated debut in the movie Mobile Suit Gundam Narrative, which succeeds the events of the Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn OVA. It is piloted by Rita Bernal. Technology & Combat Characteristics The RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex was a new machine secretly built under the direction of a EFSF official who disapproved of the Vist Foundation's involvement in the UC Project. Using a psycho-frame body delivered in advance, it was assembled independently by the Earth Federation Forces and reflects the data of Units 1 and 2. Rather than that of a Unicorn, the Phenex's motif is that of a phoenix, illustrated with a much more elaborate horn/V-fin and a golden body. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :A basic armament found on many Federation mobile suits. While ineffective against mobile suit armor, they are useful in intercepting incoming missiles/rockets, destroying mobile suit sensors, and engaging lightly-armored vehicles. ;*Armed Armor DE :The normal I-field equipped shield used by the Unicorn Gundam with additional parts containing a propulsion system and a mega cannon, it is similar to Shield Boosters that were used in the Gryps Conflict. The Phenex is equipped with two such shields and they are mounted on the back like a pair of wings, demonstrating explosive accelerations. DE stands for 'D'efense 'E'xtension. The version featured in Mobile Suit Gundam Narrative has tail-like stabilizers on the Armed Armor DEs for attitude control and can be used as remote-controlled weaponry. ;*Beam Saber :The standard close range armament for most Federation mobile suits. The Phenex is equipped with four beam sabers, two on the forearms and two in the backpack. In Unicorn mode, the MS only has access to the two forearms mounted beam sabers. In Destroy Mode, the other two beam sabers flip out from the backpack, allowing access to all four sabers. :;*Beam Tonfa ::The forearm-mounted beam sabers can be flipped over and used directly. In this form, the weapon is known as beam tonfa. ;*Beam Magnum :A highly customized beam rifle designed with an energy condenser, a single shot from the beam magnum is equal in power to 4 normal beam rifle shots but it uses up an entire E-pac. Each of the beam magnum's magazine is loaded with 5 E-pacs, allowing a total of five shots before a new magazine is needed. The Phenex can carry two spare magazines on its rear skirt armor. Special Equipment & Features ;*Newtype-Destroyer System (NT-D System) :An anti-Newtype system developed by the Earth Federation and used on the RX-0 series. The NT-D system works by using the psycho-frame built within the mobile suit's body to seek out Newtype brainwaves. Should one be found, the system activates and turns the Unicorn Gundam (the Unicorn Gundam, the Banshee, and the Phenex) from its usual "Unicorn mode" into its "Destroy mode", improving its stats overall and allowing it to take control of Newtype weaponry used by others and turn them against them. However, the system has a number of flaws. Among them is having a five minutes usage limit so it wouldn't kill its pilot and the fact that it doesn't discriminate against real Newtypes and Cyber-Newtypes. Its most ironic flaw is that, because of the massive stress put on the pilots, a Newtype is the best pilot for the unit. Perhaps the greatest flaw is that the NT-D activates automatically when a Newtype opponent is detected and will attack even against the pilot's wishes. Thankfully, those with strong wills can overpower the system and determine when it can activate. History In December 3, U.C.0095, the Phenex was deployed with the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee in a debris-filled shoal zone due to reports of a Neo Zeon MS performance test. It then encountered the "Sleeves" and engaged in a heated battle against the AMX-107R Rebawoo. After repelling the Rebawoo, a psycho-frame resonance with the Banshee and the Rebawoo caused the Phenex to become uncontrollable. The Phenex attacked the Banshee, damaging it and then transformed into its Destroy Mode before destroying the bridge of the mothership, the Irish-class ship Échalote with its Armed Armor DEs. It went missing afterwards, and did not reappear until a year and a half later in U.C.0097. Following its return, the Earth Federation Forces cruiser Damascus was deployed as part of the "Phoenix Hunt" taskforce at the request of the Intelligence Bureau to capture the Phenex. With the intervention of Jona Basta and the RX-9/A Narrative Gundam A-Packs, the operation almost succeeded, but Jona allowed it to escape. The Phenex reappeared to assist Jona and his RX-9/B Narrative Gundam B-Packs in the battle against Zoltan Akkanen and the MSN-06S-2 Sinanju Stein at the Metis Colony, before fleeing the colony at a speed close to light speed. During the final battle against the NZ-999 II Neo Zeong at the Helium-3 storage base, Jona entered the Phenex's cockpit after escaping the destruction of his RX-9/C Narrative Gundam C-Packs using the Narrative's core fighter. With Jona at the controls, the Phenex activated its NT-D System, transforming into Destroy Mode and swiftly defeated the II Neo Zeong and Zoltan's Sinanju Stein. However, Zoltan's death released a psychic energy that caused all the nearby Helium-3 storage tanks to reach critical. Thankfully, the Phenex was able to utilize the pieces of psycho-frame scattered earlier by Michele Luio and Brick Teclato to generate a pair of wings with its Armed Armor DEs to halt the explosion and make the II Neo Zeong vanish. With its task complete, the Phenex sped away in Destroy Mode, leaving Jona behind with Banagher Links who noted that even moving at light speed would not be enough to catch up with it.Mobile Suit Gundam Narrative Gallery RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex - Front.png|Front (Destroy Mode) (Mobile Suit Gundam UC: One of Seventy Two) RX-0 Gundam Unicorn 03 Fenex - Rear.png|Rear (Destroy Mode) (Mobile Suit Gundam UC: One of Seventy Two) Phenex-Narrative Ver.png|Unicorn Mode in Gundam Narrative novel, with Beam Magnum phenex (2).jpg|Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex (Gundam Perfect File) 8M5RnyA.jpg|In Mobile Suit Gundam UC: One of Seventy Two 03 Phenex.jpg|''Mobile Suit Gundam UC: A Phantom World'' Artwork RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex A Phantom World.jpg|In Mobile Suit Gundam UC: A Phantom World phenex-closeup.jpg|Destroy Mode's face close up (Mobile Suit Gundam UC: A Phantom World) unicorn3-zeong.jpg|With Unicorn and Banshee Vs. Neo Zeong (Mobile Suit Gundam UC: A Phantom World) Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex by Kouzoh Ohmori.jpg|Artwork by Kouzoh Ohmori (Destroy Mode Narrative Ver.) RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex (Unicorn Mode) (NT Narrative) 01.jpg|Moving in space (Unicorn Mode Narrative Ver.) RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex (Unicorn Mode) (NT Narrative) 02.jpg|Trapped in capture field of RX-9/A Narrative Gundam A-Packs‎‎'s Psycho-Capture (Unicorn Mode Narrative Ver.) RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex (Unicorn Mode) (NT Narrative) 03.jpg|Face close up (Unicorn Mode Narrative Ver.) Narrative Gundam C-Packs Blue 2.jpg|With RX-9/C Narrative Gundam C-Packs RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex (Destroy Mode) (NT Narrative) 01.jpg|Attacking NZ-999 II Neo Zeong with Beam Tonfa Gundam UC 0096 Last Sun v3 03_003-002.jpg|As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam U.C. 0096: Last Sun Gundam UC 0096 Last Sun v2 02_109-108.jpg|As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam U.C. 0096: Last Sun Gundam UC 0096 Last Sun v2 02_153.jpg|As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam U.C. 0096: Last Sun Game RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex (Unicorn Mode) (Narrative Ver.) (SGR).png|In Super Gundam Royale RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex (Destroy Mode) (Narrative Ver.) (SGR).png|In Super Gundam Royale Phenex SRWXO.jpg|As seen on Super Robot Wars Cross Omega game. Gunpla HGUC-Phenex.jpg|HGUC 1/144 RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex Mode Ver.GFT (Gundam Front Tokyo exclusive; 2013): box art HGUC-Phenex-ColorClear.jpg|HGUC 1/144 RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex Mode Ver.GFT Clear Color Ver. (Gundam Front Tokyo exclusive; 2014): box art HGUC UnicornGundam03 UnicornMode GoldCoating.jpg|HGUC 1/144 RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex (Unicorn Mode) Gold Coating Ver. (Gunpla Expo World Tour Japan exclusive; 2016): box art HG Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex Destroy Mode Silver Gold Plating Ver.GFT Set.jpg|HGUC 1/144 RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex Mode Ver.GFT Limited Gold & Silver Coating Set (Gundam Front Tokyo exclusive; 2016): box art HGUC Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex (Destroy Mode) (Narrative Ver.).jpg|HGUC 1/144 RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex (Destroy Mode) (Narrative Ver.) (2018): box art RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex (Destroy Mode) (Narrative Ver.) (Gunpla) (Front).jpg|HGUC 1/144 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex (Destroy Mode) (Narrative Ver.) (Front) RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex (Destroy Mode) (Narrative Ver.) (Gunpla) (Rear).jpg|HGUC 1/144 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex (Destroy Mode) (Narrative Ver.) (Rear) RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex (Destroy Mode) (Narrative Ver.) (Gunpla) 01.jpg|HGUC 1/144 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex (Destroy Mode) (Narrative Ver.) (Action Pose) RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex (Destroy Mode) (Narrative Ver.) (Gunpla) 02.jpg|HGUC 1/144 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex (Destroy Mode) (Narrative Ver.) (Weapons) HGUC Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex (Destroy Mode) (Narrative Ver.) -Gold Coating-.jpg|HGUC 1/144 RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex (Destroy Mode) (Narrative Ver.) Coating (2018): box art HGUC Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex (Destroy Mode) (Narrative Ver.) -Clear Color-.jpg|HGUC 1/144 RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex (Destroy Mode) (Narrative Ver.) Color (Theater and The Gundam Base Tokyo exclusive; 2018): box art HGUC Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex (Destroy Mode) (Narrative Ver.) (Final Battle Ver.).jpg|HGUC 1/144 RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex (Destroy Mode) (Narrative Ver.) (Final Battle Ver.) (The Gundam Base Tokyo exclusive; 2019): box art HGUC Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex (Unicorn Mode) (Narrative Ver.) -Gold Coating-.jpg|HGUC 1/144 RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex (Unicorn Mode) (Narrative Ver.) Coating (2019): box art RG Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex (Narrative Ver.).jpg|RG 1/144 RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex (Narrative Ver.) (P-Bandai exclusive; 2020): box art Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex - MG Boxart.jpg|MG 1/100 RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex (2014): box art MG Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex (Narrative Ver.).jpg|MG 1/100 RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex (Narrative Ver.) (P-Bandai exclusive; 2018): box art PG_Unicorn_Phenex.jpg|PG 1/60 RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex Box Art (P-Bandai exclusive; 2017): box art banm140901.jpg|SDBB RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex (2014): box art SDCD Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex -Destroy Mode- (Narrative Ver.).jpg|SDCS RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex Mode (Narrative Ver.) (2018): box art Action Figures Robot Damashii Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex box.jpg|Robot Damashii "RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex (Destroy Mode)" (2014): package front view Robot Damashii Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex (Narrative Ver.) box.jpg|Robot Damashii "RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex (Destroy Mode) (Narrative Ver.)" (2018): package front view GFFMC 1014 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex box.jpg|Gundam Fix Figuration Metal Composite (GFFMC) #1014 RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex (2016): package front view Notes & Trivia *The Unicorn Gundam 03 gets its namesake from Phenex, the 37th demon of the Ars Goetia. Phenex is described as a Great Marquis of Hell who takes the form of a phoenix, commands twenty legions of demons, and teaches science and poetry. *In Gundam Breaker 3, the Phenex can detach its Armed Armor DEs to function as remote controlled weaponry in a manner identical to the RX-0 Full Armor Unicorn Gundam. This ability is carried over into the Mobile Suit Gundam Narrative film. * In Mobile Suit Gundam Narrative, the Phenex's Unicorn Mode visor as well as the sensors on the front and back of its head are light blue instead of the Destroy Mode's yellow, reasons for this is unknown. *The color scheme of Phenex and its sibling units (Banshee and Unicorn) are likely inspired by the kitsune of Japanese folklore, specifically the zenko. In Phenex's case it is likely based on the kinko. References Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex - MG Story Scan.jpg|MG Scan - U.C. 0095 One of Seventy Two Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex - MG MechWeaponScan.jpg|MG Scan - Mechanism & Weapons Mobile Suit Archive RX-0 Unicorn Gundam (Book).jpg| Mobile Suit Archive RX-0 Unicorn Gundam Book Narrative Gundam Unicorn Phenex Lineart.jpg|Narrative ver. (Movie lineart and Specs) Unicorn Gundam Phenex Lineart.jpg|Narrative ver. (Movie lineart and Information) Mobile Suit Gundam Narrative Mechanical Archives Vol. 5 - Page 1.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam Narrative Mechanical Archives Vol. 5 Mobile Suit Gundam Narrative Mechanical Archives Vol. 5 - Page 2.jpg External links *Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex on UC-MSV Official Site *Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex on Gundam.info *Unicorn 03 Dome-G Synopsis (Sunrise) Category:Unicorn Gundam